


Heartbreak

by Yousteponmycake



Category: A Court of Mist and Fury - Fandom, A Court of Thorns and Roses
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, Anger, Angst, F/M, Fluff, High Lord, Make up sex, Night Court - Freeform, Porn, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, acomaf, feyre rules, feyre's a boss ass bitch, feysand, high lady, more to come - Freeform, she gon grill rhysand's ass, valentine's day surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousteponmycake/pseuds/Yousteponmycake
Summary: Rhysand got caught cheating!! and Feyre is gonna kill his ass, but little did she know, he's not cheating, and he's going to turn everything good at the end





	1. Chaos and Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is the first time i've ever post something here, so yeah, bare with me, and i'm so sorry if you guys hate this, because it's kinda slow, and i'm sorry if it's boring for you. :)  
> anyway, if you love it, please give me kudos and comments!

Feyre woke up in cold sweat, her dreams still haunted her even after all this time. And waking up without Rhysand by her side is not helping. Lately Rhysand had been sneaking around for Cauldron knows what. This is the nth times she woke up without him. At nights, he always sleeps with her, he accompanied her when she vomited her guts out, but when dawn comes, he’s gone. This has gone off for about a month. She knew that being a High Lord was hard and he would be super busy, so she decided to be patient and tried to not miss him too much. After he made her into a High Lady, she has been busy too, she thought that even though they are High Lord and High Lady now, their job would totally be different. So she decided not to bother him, and just let him do his job. But she had enough of this shit.

“Rise and shine, princess” Amren sassy voice echoed in her room. “ugh, I’m awake already, and stop that sassy tone of yours. I’m the High Lady.” She said jokingly and Amren just huffed. “I’m low on blood” Feyre just nodded understandingly. “We all get upset when we’re hungry too. Say, Amren, have you actually seen Rhysand? He always seemed busy lately. It’s kinda suspicious.” Amren flinched, actually flinched away, but she recovered in one second and her usual self is back. “He’s just busy, okay? Don’t worry too much, ever since… that happened, Court of Nightmares has been in chaos.” Feyre perfectly knew what _that_ means. She had the feeling that Amren was lying, but she still couldn’t read people that well, and she promised herself that she wouldn’t use her Daemati powers unless it’s really necessary.

“Okay then.” Amren knew well that Feyre didn’t believe her. “Well, get dressed, we’ll be waiting you for breakfast.” After she said that, Amren left. Feyre quickly changed to her favorite night court clothes. The silk flowed around her feet as she walked down the hall to the dining room. She heard low hushed whispering that stopped when they knew that she got close to the dining room.

“I can hear you guys whispering. I have Faeries ear in case you all forget.” The moment she stepped into the dining room, her eyes wandered, searching for her mate. “Where is he?” Mor just smiled at her, “Good morning, Feyre!” Mor said bubbly, Feyre didn’t even acknowledge her. Azriel looking at his breakfast, Cassian looked away, and Amren just shrugged. “What the fuck guys? What’s going on?!” then she realized that none of the inner circle will betrayed their High Lord. They kept quite, and guiltily ate their breakfast. She kept her cold gaze at all of them.

“tell that shadow maids of his to put my breakfast on my bed.” She said with so much venom in her voice. “I will not see any of you for the rest of the day. Tell him that too.” Her voice full of command and cold. She was thought to keep her cold façade as the High Lady of Night Court. She rarely needed to be done, since they practically lives in Velaris. Sometimes, she needed the walls for the Court of Nightmares, so she practiced with Rhysand. But she never knew she would use this kind of tone to her friends. “Yes, High Lady” They said in unison.

Before her guilt broke her walls, she stormed off the dining room without looking back. But she could feel their gaze on her back. Despite of everything, she felt like shit. _I shouldn’t have done that_. But rather than her room, she wandered to Rhysand’s room. She stood before the door, she pondered whether or not she should come in. After 3 minutes of dwelling, she opened the door, and found the room clean as always.

She sat on his bed, then she lied on it, inhaling his covers. It smelled like him, jasmine, citrus, and sea, and rose? She jolted sitting, _rose? Why the hell does he smelled like roses?_ She looked around his room to search for any kind of roses, or anything that could be the source of the smell. After 10 minutes of searching, it was hidden in his pillowcase. A handkerchief, clearly a woman’s. the handkerchief has been sprayed with perfume.

 _What the fuck._ She could feel anger boils in the deepest part of her guts _. Why would he have a perfumed handkerchief?_ She wouldn’t think of the possibility that he could be cheating. She couldn’t, not after Tamlin betrayed her. She stormed back to the dining room, the handkerchief in hand. Her anger oozed out of her.

The moment she reached the dining room, the inner circle were still eating, but they could sense her presence, and they could certainly feel the power and anger that poured out from her. She raised the damned handkerchief. “Explain. Now.” Her voice calm, but her eyes screamed murder. She could see Mor’s eyes darted to Amren’s panicked ones. Azriel quickly wiped off his mouth and tried to escape to the shadows. “Sit your ass back down, Azriel.” He quickly did. “I don’t have all day.” She tried to ask them again. “So, you wouldn’t give him away, even after he cheated on me. Fine. I’ll ask that coward myself.” She went to the patio and called her wings. The second she was standing, the next she’s levitating in the air.

Only when she reached the sky, she let her tear fall. _How could he. How could he betray me._ She quickly wiped her eyes. _No, I won’t let him see me like this. I’ll show him my rage. No one would be able to trample me, not again._ She flew on the bright almost noon skies. It was summer, the sun was scorching even though it wasn’t noon yet, and her hunger made her wings weaker. _This is no good. I must track him on feet._

As soon as she dropped to the ground, she almost faint. Her hunger was getting to her. She decided to stop by to her favorite restaurant to buy some breakfast, but she caught a scent of jasmine. _That bastard is actually near._ Soon, she quickly forgot about her grumbling stomach, she followed the scent of her mate. Then she spotted him. Actually smiling like a cat to a woman that smelled faintly like roses. She glared at him, and not long, he looked to her direction, and immediately met her eyes. He was instantly frozen and pale while he realized the rage and tears in her eyes. _Feyre._ Her name shapped on his lips, while he distanced himself from the woman.

“Feyre darling, what are you-“ “Cut the bullshit, what is this?” She raised the handkerchief to his face, and pure shock filled his face. “How could you-“ She cut him off. “How could you! How could you do this to me. I trusted you. I infiltrated that bastard’s court for you. I love you. And now you cheated on me!? For whatever reason it was. I-“

 Her rage gone, replaced with tears. She let her tears fall, unconsciously calling for her darkness. The darkness enveloped her like a blanket. Crowds were growing, but she couldn’t give a shit. _But they are my people I can’t hurt them._ “You know what? I’m fucking done being treated like a toy. I’m done being you little High Lady while you fuck other woman behind my back. Cauldron boils me, I’m leaving.” Her tears are erased, every sadness gone, her cold façade was on, the rage is back. “No, darling, please. Let me explain everything. Please.” Rhysand was begging her, the crowd was only getting bigger. Then he eyed the crowd. “Let go back home, yes?” She only eyed him coldly. “That place never was my home.” Her words stung her, and she knew damn well it stung him too. But still, she knew that it’s not wise to fight Rhysand here, while the people are watching. They could easily be a collateral damage. So she let her darkness go, but she called for her flame on one hand. To show Rhysand that she’s not backing down, she’s just saving her strength for later.

“Let’s just go there, okay darl-“ before he could stop himself, Feyre snarled “Don’t call me that, ever again.” He immediately paled, but noded anyway. She started to walk first, with Rhysand following her. The crowd started to disperse themselves, mostly because Feyre literally glared at them. And being the High Lady, she is feared.

They walked until they reached the House of Mist. As soon as both of them are inside, Feyre threw a fireball at Rhysand. “Feyre!” She only throw much more fireballs, which Rhysand dodged with winnowing. “Feyre! Please! Listen to me!” She keep fighting him, but that didn’t last long, since she was already tired from flying earlier.

When she’s done with her attacks, Rhysand dared himself to go near her, only to be beaten by her empty hands. He let her. A lot of unladylike curses escaped her mouth, some of it he knew is from her mortal lands. When she’s spent, she’s gasping for air, and Rhysand is already bloody and bruised. His left eye swollen shut. That’s when he realized that she’s crying, sobbing. “Feyre, I’m so sorry. Let me explain?” She only nodded. Her gaze watery, but still full of rage. She watched him opened his mouth, closed them again. “can’t explain, huh, you cheater! There’s no excuse for what you did.” She let out a sarcastic chuckle. Her voice already hoarse from all of the shouting she did.

“No, I can’t explain it. I want to show it to you. Can you please stay. For just one more night, please. Please give me tonight.” He’s on his knees, begging her. Then she realized his voice was hoarse too, his eyes watery too. He’s holding back his tears.“Please, Feyre, please.” Seeing his determination she only nodded once. “One fucking night, Rhysand. I’ll stay for one more night. I swear it on the Cauldron. Tell Az’s shadows to start packing for my things.”

Then she left, being the High Lady and all she still has work to do. _I might not be one, not after tonight._ Instead of going back to her room, she went to the dining room to get herself some lunch. After all of the fire-throwing earlier, she’s so spent, and she needs to eat if she’s leaving soon. So she sat and ate, she tried to eat, but her body seemed fed up from her fight earlier, so she just eat a bit and left for the patio.

 _I’m going to miss this place_. After all she knew that this is her home, her first and her last. But she wouldn’t stay here, not for everything, not after what he did to her. Again. _I got fucking fooled from love, again._ Only then she let herself wept. She slid to the patio floor. She let herself down and wept, and wept, till it’s dark, till her sorrow gone and till her eyes dried herself. She only stood up after it’s totally dark, because it reminded her of him.

 _He said tonight. What will happen_.

Whatever happen, she won’t fall for him. Not again.


	2. Sky Full Of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rhysand's cheating. case closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys! this is the next chapter, and YEAH i named it based on the song,and i actually inserted the lyrics on the story. and i just wanna remind you all that the song and the lyrics aren't mine, they are COLDPLAY's and for you who didnt know, it's from the song A SKY FULL OF STARS, check it out. and i would recommend to you guys to read this while listening to Boyce Avenue-Sky Full of Stars acoustic cover!!!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6XxjY-1e3M
> 
> if you wanna ask me ANYTHING, you can go to my main tumblr (mostly anime, memes and YOI) : yousteponmycake or visit my reading/writing blog : yousteponmypie.

She decided to bath for the last time in their huge outside bath, she tried to savor it, because she knew that she would miss this place, after all, she lied when she said that this place wasn’t her home. So she bath a little longer than usual, under the starry skies, then she hurriedly got dressed, in her mortal clothes. I wouldn’t leave with anything that says Night Court. I’m not his anymore after tonight.  
She slid into her usual hunting tunic, then she walked to the dining room, finding it empty. Hmm, where could he be, and when I need Mor the most she vanished since morning. Something is wrong. So she just walked outside the house, to find… rose petals leading to a path. And this time, they’re deep dark purple, the perfect color. She followed it, then she found herself in the middle of a crowd. “Why is there so much people out here?” She asked to one of the people there. “Oh, High Lady! The High Lady is here to join us for starfall!” She just nodded while smile, a smile she trained for, being a High Lady and all. “Yes, indeed.” She kinda forgot that today is Starfall. And neither of the Inner Circle is preparing for this. Suspicious.  
She followed the trail again, to find another path leaded by white rose petals and dark purple roses. It looked like the night sky in starfall. So, she followed it. It could be Rhysand. She was already downtown when she started to look at some… teacup candles being lit. along with the roses and candles, that oddly smelled like roses too.  
If this is his way to show that he’s sorry, then he is wrong to thought that I would forgive him for this kind of thing. He should have known that I wouldn’t be bought by flowers and some romantic shit.  
But she just obediently following the path, leading to the hill where she and Rhysand first spent their Starfall together. Remembering those kind of things made her eyes watery again. So she just shrug the thought out of her mind, then remembered to put her shield up. In case he could read her thought.  
Then she found the trail ends up at the top of the hill, she saw that the starfall is starting already. People downtown were singing and dancing, and just celebrating like they used to. I wish it didn’t have to be like this. I will totally miss Velaris.  
Then she heard a strum of guitar out of nowhere, so she turned around and found herself staring at the Azriel, Cassian and… “Rhysand.” His name came out like a gasp of breath that she didn’t realized she was holding. She missed him so much. “What are you doing? And Azriel, are you playing a guitar?! Cassian?!” she was so dumbfounded.  
“Please, darling, have a seat.” Then Rhysand pull out a picnic carpet out of nowhere with his skills. Feyre being so dumbfounded, just followed silently. She sat, then, shockingly, they started to sing.  
Cassian banged at the Cajón 3 times, then the sweet melody of a guitar being picked followed suit. They played a song she never heard before. Then Rhsyand started to strum his guitar and his sweet and deep voice started to sing  
Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm going to give you my heart  
Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
And cause you light up the path

I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you

The starfall started, the night sky was so beautiful. The skies showered them. Her breath caught. The view of Rhsyand in all of his glory, singing for her, behind him the stars showered. It was all so beautiful. 

Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I want to die in your arms, arms  
Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm going to give you my heart

She started to cry. It was so beautifully written, and being compared to a night sky, which is Rhysand’s favourite thing in the world, it just made her so happy. It made her feel strong and beautiful, and her dearest Rhysand probably made this song for her. Then she realized, all this time they snuck out, they probably was practicing this. “Oh my gosh, Rhysand I’m so sorry” She sobbed. He only smiled at her and continue singing, this time with his eyes closed, as the song’s climax is nearing.  
And I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
Because you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
Such a heavenly view  
Then Rhysand strummed the last chord, and the song ended. Then he looked up, and she thought that he never looked heavenly. Behind him, the night sky still spurting stars, he was slightly sweating, his breath huffed. And yet he smiled so wide and so bright, it almost blinded her.  
Their instruments are gone, disappearing to nowhere. Then she nodded thanks to Azriel and Cassian, who already spread their wings and flew away, home probably. Then she focused her sight on Rhsyand.  
He was so majestic, she’s afraid to touch him. He was like an angel, and she was afraid that if she touched him, he would vanish. “Rhsyand” She choked out a sob on his name. He only stood up, put his guitar away, then he hold her close. She could feel his chest heaving from breath. She put her face on his chest. “Oh, my gosh Rhysand I’m so sorry. I’m such a bitch. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you enough.” She cried on his chest, and she could feel his chests rumbling from chuckles.  
“That’s okay, darling. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me. Oh, and, happy valentine’s day.” He pated her head, and she only nodded to his chest. Hearing that, she looked up to him.  
“What? Today’s valentine’s day? I thought you don’t celebrate them here?” he only blushed and cleared his throat. “On that matter, I actually do some research, and fortunately, this year’s Starfall fell on this day, so… yeah. And also I wanted to surprise you.” Hearing that, it was her time to blush. “Oh, baby, you don’t have to! I love you so much!” “Nah-“  
This time she cut him off, with a kiss. First it was a deep, slow kiss. She could feel his love through the kiss. And the next thing she knew, it turned to a wet and sloppy kiss. His hands already roaming her body, feeling her up to her breasts and down to her ass. “Rhys… not here” She tried to push him away, and when they parted, a string of saliva connected between them, breath huffing. Rhysand licked it. Seeing that, Feyre could feel her core tighten up. She was already a hot mess.  
Rhysand nodded once and grew his wings. He picked her up bridal style, and they flew. She just knew that Rhysand never flew that fast in his live, and yet she felt save. She ran her fingers to his wings, tickling them, knowing well that it’s a sensitive spot. She felt Rhysand shiver, and twitched. “Careful where you’re touching, darling.” He growled low in his throat. Knowing what’s her effect on him only made her braver.  
“Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do if I do it again?” She teased him more, knowing well she shouldn’t play with fire. “Oh, you know what I’m going to do.” He whispered a growl to her ear, and lick it. She could feel her heat throbbing. “Oh, really? What are you going to do? What can you do?” She whispered back to him, while one hand still playing with his wings, and the other hand started trailing down his abs, to his navel, then she palmed his length.  
She could feel his breath hitched when her hand found his length. “Don’t test me, Feyre. If I could do you right now, I would. I could just land, and ripped the fuck out of your clothes, and tear it down to pieces. Then I would make you come with my hands and my tounge only, until you beg me to fuck you with my cock. Then after all of the begging, then I would fuck you till you can’t walk. I would fuck you right there and then, until morning. So don’t push me, Feyre, because Cauldron boils me, I know I would love to do those things to you.” He growled low again to her ears, slowly biting her neck. She moaned at the thought of being fucked so rough by him. “Fuck, Rhysand. can’t you go any faster?” At this point she was already whinning.  
“I’m flying as fast as I can while trying to save up my energies so we can actually go till morning, like you love it.” Then he smiled and winked at her. He made her blush once again.  
And the awaited moment comes, he landed them both on the patio outside her room. they immediately kissed again. His passion, and lust, she could feel them in their kiss. His hands found her already perked up breasts while he slowly fondled them. “Rhys…” She moaned to his mouth. Somehow he kissed her harder, sloppier, like he tried to drown in her voice.  
Then when she opened her eyes again, she was already sprawled on his bed, under him trying to open her mortal clothes.  
“Damn, Feyre, why are these clothes so hard to open?” So she do the only thing she could think off. She pushed him to the bed. “Feyre?” she only motioned “no” with her fingers. “No touching, just watch me.”  
Then she jumped off the bed, while deliberately swaying her hips more. She could feel his stare on her ass. She knew that he started to feel a little bit more excited that usual when she saw his length twitched again. “Feyre?” he said still slightly confused while trying to reach her. She only swated her hands at his hands and pushed him back to the bed.  
Then she started to sway her hips to the non-existent music. She swayed and moved, oh, so beautifully, she danced for him once, when they’re Under the Mountain, but it was not like this. He never seen her moved so beautifully, so seductive that he thought he was going to come just from watching her.  
Then she started to open her clothes bit by bit, first the top, revealing the already bruised from love-bite neck. Then down to her perky breasts, then her top already off. The next thing she took off is her bottom, she swayed her hips more to make it easier. Then she turned around, showing her well sculpted ass, only in lacy thong. By this time, Rhysand was already stroking himself fully hard. And seeing Feyre strip for him wasn’t helping him.  
She swayed her hips again, then she pull off her bra, facing Rhsyand this time. With her seductive smile, she pulls it off completely, then throw it at him. He was dumbfounded. He was speechless, he could only stare. And that’s what pained him, that he could only stare while she was almost naked in her full glory.  
She was only in her underpants when she crawled to him, sitting above him. “What do you want me to do, Rhysand?” She purred to him, while straddling his length, slightly grinding to him. His breath hitched once again, and without any warning, he flipped both of them, so he was on top of her. He wasted no time, he immediately attacked her breasts. Fondling her right one and sucking on her left nipple.  
“Oh, Cauldron! Rhysand!” She moaned. She arched her body upwards, wanting more friction with him. Then he immediately pulled away, as fast as he ravished her. “Rhysand…” She was whining. Then she saw his eyes already so dark, the purple almost vanished, leaving only a black pupil. “What did I tell you about not teasing me earlier?” He licked her neck slowly, towards her chest, only to pulled away when he neared her nipple. She gasped. “That you would make me come with your tongue and fingers, then you would leave me begging for your cock,and you would fuck me till morning?”  
He nodded once, then he trailed butterfly kisses on her stomach, down, to her navel, to her pubic, but when he neared her heat, he looked away and suck on her inner thigh, so close to her heat. “Rhysand, please!” She moaned and beg at him, then without any warning, he pushed away her panties, and flick her clit.  
“RHYS!” She screamed in ecstasy. “Do it again, please, I’m so close” This time he do as she asked. He flicked her nub, playing with it for a few moment. “Rhys, Rhys, oh Cauldron, Rhys” Her moaning didn’t stop. He could see that she was close. Her juices covered his fingers, her heat throbbing, pulsing. Then when he knew she was about to come, he inserted his tongue inside her, and pushed gently at her clit.  
“RHYSAND!” her pleasured scream tore through the entire room, as she squirted her love juice to his face, which he immediately lapped up. But he gave her no time to recover, just when she was just about to faint, he flipped her to her stomach. Then without any warning, inserted his cock into her, fast and hard.  
“RHYSAND, OH MY GOSH. CAULDRON!!” She screamed again from pleasure. He was thrusting inside her without mercy, he thrusted hard and fast and when she thought he was going slower, he only pounded inside her harder and rougher.  
“Feyre…” He moaned with a throathy voice, which almost send her to her edge. She could feel another wall of pleasure building and pooling inside her. Then she felt his thrust became more erratic, she knew he was close as well.  
“Feyre, darling.” He moaned her name. “Rhys… Rhys… I’m so fucking close.” Then with every strength he has left, he flipped her over again, so now they see each other face to face. His face was ruddy and sweaty, then she arched her body up so their nipples touched and rubbed against each other. That only send both of them nearing their edge.  
“darling, I’m so close. Together.” She only nodded at him, eyes half lidded. Then he kissed her again, that kiss sends them both to the edge.  
They screamed each other’s names, and she could feel his semen inside her, so hot and sticky. Rhysand collapsed onto her body, and she could do nothing about it. Then Rhsyand moved to flipped them over, so she wouldn’t be crushed by his weight.  
“I love you so much.” “I love you more.” Then they cuddled and sleep, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, forgetting their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, thanks for reading, i had so much fun writing the fluffy scene and the smutty scene, and i just wanted to say that, the song is not mine, it's Coldplay's- A Sky Full of Stars, so the credit is to my favorite band, Coldplay. and don't worry, there's still one more chapter to go, so when i said it was going to be a two-shots I LIED. SO yeah, please read the next chapter as well, bacause it contains the revelation and the aftermath of everything. and if you wanna ask me ANYTHING, you can go to my main tumblr (mostly anime, memes and YOI) : yousteponmycake or visit my reading/writing blog : yousteponmypie.  
> Once again, thankyou, love you all!


	3. Nothing Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back, so, this is it, the last chapter. Happy reading, and if you enjoy it, leave me some kudos and comments. i will accept any kind of critics and advice!  
> oh, and may i remind you,

The next morning, Feyre opened her eyes and found Rhsyand still beneath her. Then she realized that he’s still inside her. She tried to move, but her lower half are totally sore, so she decided to just look at Rhsyand’s sleeping face. But then he woke up with a start, probably could feel her gaze on his face. Then realizing it was Feyre, he relaxed immediately and smiled.   
“Good morning, darling”   
“Good morning, Rhsyand. Um, by the way, mind if you move? I’m feeling sticky and all, but I can’t feel my legs at all.” Hearing that Rhysand only laughed. “See? I told you last night that you wouldn’t be able to walk again.”   
“Fuck you Rhysand.” She tried to move by shoving him, but only to be caught in his hug. “With pleasure darling. Now, should we take a bath or something? I think my legs are drenched from your juices.” Hearing that, she only blushed, but nodded anyway.   
She let him carried her to the outside bath, and they immediately sunk in the bath, cuddling. Their silence was comfortable, but then she remembered their problems. So she decided to ask him.   
“So, you weren’t cheating on me?” He shook his head. “Of course not. I knew that I would be dead in five minutes if I ever cheated on you, so yeah, I choose life. And I love you so much, I couldn’t even think of leaving you.” She just cuddled closer to his chest.   
“And what about the handkerchief?” he started to burst out laughing for a good minute before he wiped his eyes from his tears, “Oh, darling, that was not a handkerchief. That was just a piece of cloth to test out the perfumes, for the candles? You remember them?” She nodded once, though still confused, “They needed to test out the candles’ perfume, so they send the scented cloth here, and because I was afraid that I would blow it all up, I decided to hid it in my pillowcase, which I assume where you found it?” She nodded again, everything makes sense now.  
“So, it was not a handkerchief, and it was a cloth to test out perfumes, and Azriel and Cassian went out missing to practice with you. But what about Mor and Amren?” He raised one brow at her, “They are of course doing the decoration. And picked our clothes, to be honest.”   
This time she was the one who laughed. “Oh, my gosh, really? The almighty Rhsyand asked Amren and Mor for fashion advice? I don’t know what to believe anymore.” He only kissed her shoulder blades. Then she faced him, finding him staring at her.  
“Oh, and by the way, what was that song? It’s so beautiful, and I don’t think I’ve ever heard that song before. And you sing? And the three of you could play instruments? I couldn’t be more shocked than this.” She shook her head, totally bewildered.   
“And that’s you are wrong, darling. I’m pretty sure I could shock you.” She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. “We actually learn to play 3 months ago, and we learned just to make some songs. We were just playing around at first, we tried different instruments. At first, Cassian actually tried to play the flute, just because he think he could impress women.” She only laughed, and shook her head again. “I’m pretty sure that when he said women, that actually meant Nesta.” Rhysand laughed along with her while nodding his head in agreement.   
“Yeah, he wouldn’t admit it, but he is attracted to her. So as the story goes, he found flute really frustrating, then we suggested the cajon to him. At first we did it to mock him that he could only bang things, but he actually were pretty good, so he sticks at playing it.” He finished the story. “But what about you, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t pick the guitar as your first instrument of choice.” She teased her, but he went pink at that. “Um, to be honest, I tried to play the cajon because I thought it would be cool if I could bang my head while playing it.” At that, Feyre laughed again.   
“So, the song, who made it?” She asked curiously. Rhysand motioned a ‘no’ with his fingers. “No interrupting young lady, I’m going to tell the story in a chronological order, so be patient.” So she sunk on his chest again and nodded patiently, while training with her water powers. She shaped Rhsyand, Cassian, and Azriel with the water, then give the water some motion, so it looked like a movie.   
“So, where was I? Oh, yeah, so Azriel somehow knew that he would be the string type, so at first he tried the violin, but we told him to stop because he would literally sit 3 hours straight playing the same damn screeching note that we all knew is wrong. After a few more attempts, he couldn’t take it anymore and threw it outside. A lucky villager got the violin.” He shrugged, then started to subconsciously trace shapes at Feyre’s back. That made her shiver.   
“Then, after we discover ourselves, we train, and we got better after 2 months training. One day, we found Az strumming at his guitar to a melody. It was a good one and we just thought we can’t let this idea go, so we developed it. Then I made the lyrics. After it was done, we promised each other that the ones with the better voice will get the chance to sing it to our significance other, and when we tried it, my voice suited the best for the song. After that, I planned all of this, and last night happened.”   
Hearing that, she was somehow touched, so she flipped her upper body and kiss him fully. Then she stand and got out of the tub. “Let’s go, the water’s getting cold anyway.” She pulled his hands and he stand too. When they both were out of the tub, Feyre hugged him.   
“Thank you. For doing all of this for me, and I’m really sorry that I doubted you.” Then she kissed him tenderly on the chest, but the gesture was nothing but just pure. So he brought her closer to him, enveloping her body with his strong arms. They just stood there for a few minutes, hugging, skin to skin.   
Then they pulled away at the same time. Feyre looked up and stare at his violet eyes, so deep they are almost black. She traced her hands on his face, and he leaned into them. They kept the eye contact for almost a minute, then Rhsyand’s eyes started to wander to her lips. Which she welcomed with a deep kiss to his mouth. Then she felt him hardened. They continued their kiss.   
Then he lifted her up to his waist, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his torso. He kissed her, and this time, his hands roamed her thighs, clenched and unclenched under his touch. He carried her all the way to the bedroom, they laid her gently to the bed. They kissed, but it wasn’t hurried.   
It wasn’t lust nor passion she felt, unlike last night. What drove them was pure love. His hands roamed her body, gently as if touching an expensive jar. Her hands roamed around his shoulders, to his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was getting more intense, but still they were patient, and gentle around each other. Then she felt his length poked her in between her legs, she spread them open, and they connected immediately.   
They made love. It was slow building and somehow way more intense than all of the fucking they have done. All of the marks he left on her body last night, he caressed them, kissed them, as if by doing so, he could erase them and make her skin flawless again. She moved in the same rhythm as he did, grinding their hips together, searching for more fraction.   
Then when he felt she was close, he fastened his pace. Feyre was screaming in pleasure, and so does Rhysand. “Together” He whispered to her. Pleasure has clouded her mind, she couldn’t even respond to him. But they knew, they were both trying to reach that Heaven. And they were reaching at it together.   
White hot pleasure washed over her, as she come and clenched around him, which made him come too. Their mating session was so intense, that he was blinded for momentarily. From the pleasure, or from the light Feyre radiated from all of her body, he didn’t know.  
When they both recovered, he pulled out of her. “Well, I’ll be damned. Now I won’t be walking at all.” She huffed a breath at him, to which he only responded with a heaved chuckled. He pulled her closer to him, then he cuddled her. “Let’s sleep.” He said sleepily, his head already nodding from the exhaustion. She nodded and scooted closer to him. They were both wet, from the bath water and from the sweat, but they didn’t mind.  
As long as they are together, nothing matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! so, this is the last chapter of this short story, and i am glad that so far i've gotten so much love and positive responds. so, here it is, the last chapter. i'm so sorry if this doesnt meet your expectation, but i'm glad that i could have the courage to post this! so, peace out! and stay tuned for my other works, which i promised you, will be coming soon.   
> oh, and if you wanna talk to me about ANYTHING, you can found me on tumblr : yousteponmycake (main, anime, YOI) and yousteponmypie (Writing/reading blog)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr : yousteponmycake for YOI, and yousteponmypie for my love of writing and reading


End file.
